No more games
by partygirl204023
Summary: This is a world with no hunger games. Katniss finds out she's pregnant with Peeta's child. What if they were still in school? How will this effect their relationship? Read to find out please review.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta Mellark. His name makes me smile every time I hear it. He is officially my boyfriend. I have some big news for him but I'm so terrified my hands are shaking. Just a little longer until class is done and we can go to the bakery. Peeta past me a note it read."What's up, you look sick? Are you ok babe?" I write. " just wanna get out of here!" I pass back the note. He smiles and doesn't send me a note for the rest of class. After the bell rings I bolt out the door. "Woah, what's up with you kat?" I give him a faint smile. "I don't know. Hey, can I tell you something?" I ask twisting my hair. "Sure, anything." Peeta smiles looking a bit worried. "I'm...p-pregnant." I mutter looking at my feet I can't look at him he's gonna be mad. "Wait, you're what?" He is shocked. "Peeta, please don't be mad I-" He cut me off. "Mad? Why would I be mad? I love kids. I know we're young but we'll be fine as long as we have each other." He pulls me in for a hug. "I love you so much babe." Peeta says planting a kiss on my cheek. "Come on lets go to the bakery." I nod my head and Peeta grabs my hand as we walk to the bakery. "Wait, have you told Gale yet?" Peeta asks looking at me with his big blue eyes. "No, but when I do it won't be pretty, you may want to stay away from him so he doesn't kill you."Peeta laughs taking my hand once more. "Don't you have faith in me? I'm strong too." Peeta smiles. "Yes I do. Because you're my amazingly strong boyfriend and I love you very much." I kiss Peeta on the cheek. His smile becomes even bigger. "I love you too." He says. We finally arrive at the bakery. Peeta leads me up stairs to his room. I sit on the bed. His room is full of paintings. He is such a good artist. "Ugh, I feel like crap." I moan. "Sorry to hear that babe. What can I do to help?"Peeta asks moving closer to me and putting a arm around me. "Just stay by my side. I just need you to be here for me through all this. I don't doubt you will. You're so sweet. This child will have a great father." I say taking Peeta's hand that was around me and hold it close. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better." Peeta smiles and pulls me on to the bed and holds me close. "Peeta, can I move in with you? I just thought that if we're having a kid you might want to see your kid everyday. Is that ok?"I ask."Yeah that's great!" Peeta exclaims. "Peeta, your mom is going to try to kill you after we tell her. What should we do? I don't want you to get beat because I'm pregnant. I can't believe some of the stuff she does to you. Please, lets live somewhere else. Maybe we could live at my house. Prim thinks you're awesome. You'd be safe there with my family. Please Peeta!" I'm begging him. "Katniss, you don't need to beg. I know you worry about me. My dad usually is home to protect me when my mom does that stuff. I'll move in with you if you want."Peeta replies. "Good, come over to my house at I don't know. Does 6:30 sound good?" I ask. "Yeah I'll tell my mom when she gets home then I'll go to your house ok?"Peeta is better at planning then I am. I shake my head. "Just, be careful Peeta. I don't want you to get hurt." I try to hide the worry in my eyes. "I'll be careful. I love you." He whispers in my ear. "I love you too. Are you going to be a gentleman and walk me home?"I laugh. "Yeah, come on." Peeta sits up and helps me up. We are half way to my house when I notice Peeta is smiling like a fool. "What's up with you?"I ask. "Oh nothing, it's just that I moving in with the girl of my dreams and she's pregnant with my kid." He laughs. "Good cause for a second there I thought you where going crazy." I laugh. "I'm crazy for you."Peeta laughs. "How corny." I tease. "Yeah well we're here."Peeta says. "So we are. I guess I'll see you in half an hour. It's gonna be the longest half an hour of my life." I look at the ground. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just relax babe." I smile at his beautiful blue eyes and hope for the best. I just want him to be ok.

Peeta pov

I walk inside my house and run into my room. Maybe Katniss is right. My mom is going to kill me. "Rye can you come over here?" As if on cue he ran into my room. "What's wrong? You're pail." Rye sits on my bed with me. "Katniss told me she's pregnant. Mom is going to KILL ME. Katniss asked me to live with her so that I'm safe from mom. I can't leave Katniss. I don't know what to do she's freaking out. She thinks mom is going to beat me and won't let me see her. Help me. I'm leaving at 6:30. How should I tell mom?" I'm out of breath. I have my stuff packed and I'm ready but I'm terrified that my mom is going to kill me literally. "I don't know. Just know that Katniss loves you and that no matter what mom says about you that all of us care about you. You're gonna be a great dad and you WILL be with Katniss. Other then that I don't know." Wow Rye really helped me. "Moms home go tell her. Good luck." Rye says pushing me out the door. "Ma'am I need to tell you something. Today...Katniss told me she was pregnant. I'm the father. I'm leaving tonight to be with her no madder what you say." As soon as the words escaped my mouth I was punched in the face and fell to the floor. "Get out of my house!" She yelled. I ran to my room grabbed my bag and left. When I got to the house my eye was swollen shut. Great. "Oh, Peeta what happened?" A very worried Katniss stood before me and pulled me into the house. "Don't worry about me. Are you ok? You look tired." I studied her worried face. "I'm ok but you're not. Peeta you have a black eye. Come on in. I'll get you some ice." She puts her hand on my cheek. "Mom and Prim aren't home so we have the house to ourselves." Katniss says guiding me into her room. "I'm sorry Peeta maybe I should have been there with you when you told her. Maybe then she wouldn't have beat you." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Katniss, it's just a black eye. Knowing my mom it could have been much worse. Please don't cry."I beg.

Katniss pov

His black and blue face brings tears to my eyes. My poor Peeta." Why are you worrying about me? You're the one who's pregnant." Peeta laughs." It's my stupid hormones." I say wiping my face with the back of my hand. Peeta is the sweetest guy I have ever met. It's so hard to see him like this. "Katniss, I have a surprise for you."Peeta takes my hand and pulls me out the back door. He has a small picnic basket in his hand. We walk to a small meadow. Peeta pulls me into his arms. "Hungry?" Peeta asks knowing the answer. "Duh." I laugh. "I brought pickles." That's what I have been craving all week! "You're the best boyfriend in the world!" I say reaching for a pickle. "I thought so." Peeta laughs. "Katniss I need to ask you something." Peeta looks so nervous. "What is it?" I wonder.

Peeta pov

Marriage...what if she says no? God, I'm nervous. I pray she says yes. "Katniss, you are the sweetest most amazing girl I have ever met. Every time I think about the future you're always in it. I cant imagine life without you. Will you, Katniss Everdeen make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I ask. "Yes yes, a thousand times yes!" She screams wrapping her arms around me and her legs wrap around my waist. "I love you Peeta!" She tackles me and we fall to the ground. I burst out laughing. "I love you too!" Her tears wet my shirt. I have never been so happy! "Peeta, you are the most romantic guy in the world!" She smiles looking lovingly into my eyes. "Really?" I ask. "Yes. You have made me the luckiest girl in the universe." She roles over and sits on our picnic blanket. "How so?" I tease. "You asked me to marry you. You treat me like I'm a goddess. You are always so supportive. You could pretty much have any girl in school but you picked me. I love you Mellark. I really do."Katniss says whipping away her tears. "I love you too." Her words blow me away. "Katniss, I'll always be here for you. Always." I smile. "Come on, . Lets head home." I lift her to her feet. "Ok well we should probably head home anyways. Mom and Prim will be home soon." She grunts. "Here your feet shall not touch the ground." I say picking her up wedding style. "If you insist." She says smiling. "Oh, I do. Come on lets go."Hi I laugh. We walk to the back porch. She barely touches the ground when I pull her in for a kiss. "Peeta, you are so damn sweet!" She squeals. "So are you." I let her feet finally touch the ground. "Your room?" I ask. "Yeah where else would you sleep? I'm not letting you sleep on our old couch." She laughs. "Good to know." I reply. She continues to giggle. "I love it when you get all giggly." I laugh. She smiles. "You make me giggle all the time." She says smiling. We walk up stairs to her room she falls on to her bed with a sigh of relief. "Tired?" I ask falling onto the bed with her. "Yeah, but I could stay up for hours with you here."Katniss says putting her head on my chest. "I can hear your heart beat." She whispers softly. "It beats for you." I say smiling down at Katniss. She starts to laugh at the cornyness of what I just said. "Yeah, that wasn't my best line." I laugh. "Still, it was kinda cute." She whispers. "Goodnight."I whisper. "Goodnight." She replies equally as quiet. She falls asleep in my arms.

Katniss pov

His arms are still wrapped around me. I run for my life as nausea hits me. God, I probably woke Peeta. At this point I don't care. I finally get to the rest room and I feel Peeta holding my hair back rubbing circles on my back. "This sucks! Sorry for waking you." I mumbled hoping that the nausea would subside. "No problem. I'll be here for you that's my job as a soon to be husband." Peeta said smiling. "Aww. Peeta that's so sweet!" I smile grabbing my tooth brush and vigorously brush them. "Come on let's go back to bed. I can't sleep without you." Peeta says steadying me. "I can't argue with that." I say allowing Peeta to carry me to bed. He waits for me to get comfortable in bed before getting in with me. I finally start to fall back asleep when there is a knock on the door. Peeta sits up and put a protective arm around me. "I'll get it. Go to bed, I'll be back in a second." He says walking to the bedroom door.

Peeta pov

I sleeply stumble down stairs. I carefully open the door. My father is standing in front of me. "Dad?" I yawn. "Is it true son? Is Katniss pregnant?" As if on cue Katniss comes up behind me. "Hello . What can we do for you?" She asks smiling. "Well, I came here to ask Peeta something but I guess I could ask you both." My father says rubbing the back of his neck. "Ok. What is it?" She asks leading him in. "Are you pregnant?" He mumbles. "Y-yes." She says tripping over her words. I walk over to Katniss and put my hands on her shoulders. "Peeta, you'll be a great father." Katniss says almost completely forgetting my father was here. She turns around holding my hands. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt but Peeta, we need to talk." My father popped in. "Sorry, head on up I'll be there in minute. Love you." I say walking Katniss to the stairs. I turn around and see my dad smiling. "Did you ask her yet?" He says with his arms crossed. "Yes. God you were right that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. She said yes." I answer. "Congratulations son! So you're living here now?" He asks looking around. "Yeah I want to be with her during her pregnancy. Oh, and mom kicked me out after I told her she also gave me a black eye." I say pointing to my face. "Oh, um well Katniss is right. You're going to be a great father." He responds. "I learned from the best!" I smile. My father and I continue to talk for a while before I remember Katniss is waiting for me. "Dad I would love to continue talking but Katniss is waiting. I guess I'll see you later." "Ok son, bye." He walks out the door and I run up the stairs. I stand silently in the door way and smile. Katniss is talking to the baby. "You have a great father little one. He is kind, sweet, and will protect you with his life. You're very lucky to have a father like Peeta." She puts one hand on her abdomen and smiles. "You really think that?" I ask seeming to startle Katniss. She looks up seeing its only me and then looks back at her abdomen. "Yes, every word." I come to her side and rub her belly." Hey little one, it's your daddy! I love you and your mommy more than words can describe." I say smiling at the very small bump. "Love you too Peeta." She smiles. "Peeta guess what we get to do tomorrow?" Katniss asks in an annoyed tone. "What?" I ask. "Tomorrow is hunting day. We get to tell Gale." She says pulling the covers over her head. I snuggle close to her and wrap her in my arms. "How fun." I say sharing the sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

(Please review!)

The next day.

Peeta pov

A barely awake Katniss lies in my arms. "Good morning ." I laugh. "Good morning." She grumbles. I put on my jeans and my white t-shirt. "I know you don't want to tell him. I'll be there by your side." I say rubbing her back. "It's just so much news to share. I mean I'm getting married to you and I'm pregnant. He's gonna think the pregnancy caused the wedding. Oh great I cant fit in my own jeans!" She yells. "It's ok, here try these." I say tossing a pair of sweat pants to her. "You are so mean. Then again you're right they do fit...I can't decide if I should stay mad at you or not." She says crossing her arms and putting on a pouty face. "I vote to not stay mad." I say laughing. "Hurry up. He'll be here soon." She says tying her boots. "I am ready lets go." I say heading out the door. I quickly grab her hand and race down the stairs. "Shall we?" I ask trying to be a gentleman. "We shall." Katniss laughs. We pass in between the fence. "This way!" Katniss says pulling me along. "He'll be here soon we always meet here." She says with a smile that could break her face. "Ok, just relax a little. You'll be fine if he trys anything I'll kill him." I say trying to stay calm myself. "Hey Catnip, what's he doing here. We aren't hunting for wheat bread boy." Gale says laughing. "Gale, we have something to tell you." Katniss says tightening her grip on my hand. "Ok, what's up you look a little pail." Gale response. "Um...I'm, p-pregnant, and Peeta is the father." Katniss says as quickly as possible. I see Gale's expression change from worry to hatred. "WHAT?!" Gale yells clearly outraged. "You heard her." I say putting a protective arm around her. Gale slaps Katniss right across the face and I lose it! I push Gale to the ground. "Did you just slap my girlfriend?!" I say lifting him up off the ground and pushing him into a near by tree. I punch him a couple of times before he gathers the strength to punch me back. "Oh did I mention we're getting married." I say kicking him in the ribs. He falls to the ground doubled over in pain. "You try that again it'll be much worse." I say whipping the blood away from my nose. I walk over to Katniss who is absolutely shocked by what I just did. "Are you ok Katniss? I'm sorry he did that to you." I say pulling her to her feet. "I'm so proud of you! You are amazing!" She says planting a kiss on my lips and completely ignoring my question. "I told you if he tried anything I'd kill him. I might not have killed him but I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore." I say holding her in my arms. "Well, I don't think I'll be hunting today." She laughs playfully. "Yeah, we can stop by the bakery on our way back home." I smile. "You really have a hold on this parenting thing you know." Katniss says pulling my hands to her abdomen. "I hope so." I say bringing my hands to the red mark on her face. "Ice?" I ask. "No, I'm good."Katniss sighs. "I'm sorry I know you guys were close friends." I say putting my hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, but I have you. That's all I need right now." Her words make me smile. Her face turns a light pink and I know she's blushing. "You're sure you're ok?" I say as we walk to the bakery. "Yes I'm more worried about you then me." She says putting a hand on my cheek. "Don't be, I think I handled that pretty well." I say smiling proudly. "Yes you did." She says wrapping her arms around me pulling me in for a kiss. We make are way to the bakery. My mom is staring disapprovingly at Katniss and I. We ,walk in the store and the bell rings. Rye and my father come out from the back to greet Katniss and I. "Morning Peeta, what can we do for you." My brother says standing behind the counter. "Well, I was coming in for work and to get some stuff. Do I still have a job?" I say trying to look away from my mother. "Of course. Come on in." My dad says. Katniss sits at a booth and smiles. "Are you staying?" I ask Katniss. "Yeah, why not you look cute when you decorate cakes." She says giving me a kiss. "Ok, but if you get tried please, promise me you'll go home." I say taking her hands."Ok, I promise." Katniss moans. "Ok, I'll be leaving at, 6:30 but if you need me to I'll leave early." I say letting go of her hands. "Ok have fun at work." She says as I walk in the door. I feel the heat of the ovens hit me when I walk in the door. "So what did she say?" Rye asks. "She said yes." I say smiling. "Good for you man." Rye says patting my back. "Yeah, hey I'll decorate the cakes." I say smiling. "Ha ha, ok man but I know it's only cause she thinks you look cute when you do it." Rye says laughing. "Maybe." I say laughing now too. I step out to the front area with a tub of icing in each hand. Katniss had a mischievous smile. "Peeta Mellark, you are doing this on purpose." She says leaning over the counter giving me a kiss. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say insistently. "Sure you don't." Katniss says rolling her eyes. "You look cute when your concentrating." She says with a smile. I laugh. "You always look cute." I say playfully. "Thank you. You know sometimes I don't feel I deserve you. You're so kind and sweet. I have never met a guy like you Peeta."Katniss says looking up at me. She was staring at we with her big beautiful eyes. "If anything I don't deserve you. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. I don't know where I'd be without you in my life." I smile wholeheartedly. I mean it too. "Hey look at me I love you. Don't ever forget that." I say lifting her head."I love you too."Katniss whispers. The next few hours go by in a flash. "Hey Peeta, it's 6:30 are you ready to go?" Katniss asks drawing my attention away from the cake I'm working on. "Oh um yeah." I set down the icing and put the cake on display. "Peeta, if you aren't done, I can go home and wait."Katniss says. "No, I'm done with my tiny perfections." I say throwing my apron on the hanger. "Wanna grab some food for your mom and Prim?" I ask remembering that Katniss didn't hunt today. "Yeah. Just some bread and I'll make stew." Katniss says taking out her wallet. "No I'll pay. It's my baby too I need to help take care of it." I say putting money in the cash register. "Peeta, this food isn't all for me. You are just being the sweet guy I fell for 2 years ago." Katniss says. "Come on let's go. My mom isn't too happy." I say grabbing the 2 loaves of bread. "Peeta, I have an idea. I know you are going to get bored listening to me complain about every pain. Why don't you work on the baby room." She says. Truth be told, I would love to. "Ok, well we can do that tomorrow. Aren't we hanging out with Annie and Finnick tonight?" I ask. My best friend Finnick is dating a friend of Katniss. They are in love. We often go on double dates with them. Tonight is another one of those nights. "Ok, have you told him?" She asks. "No, but I bet Annie has." I say with a smile. "Well, we can tell him tonight." Katniss says opening the door.

(Sorry I'll continue soon. I'm having a little bit of writers block. Please review and I will continue. Even if you don't have an account.)


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta pov

Katniss and I walk hand in hand out of the bakery.

"I honestly feel bad for all the men in the Mellark house. So, is your mom usually this grumpy?" Katniss asks as we're changing.

"Have a look for yourself." I take of my shirt revealing several bruises, cuts, and scars.

"Oh." Is all she says before she starts tearing up.

"Don't worry about me Kat. That was the past." I say trying to comfort her. She traces one of my bigger scars with her finger. She gives me a huge hug.

"I'm sorry you've had to endure all this pain all your life. Some one as kind as you certainly doesn't deserve a life like that." She says. I kiss her forehead.

"I have you, thats all I could ever ask for." I add.

"Come on we have a double date with Annie and Finnick." I say changing the subject. She nods and slips on a sunset orange dress. I wear a blue dress shirt and black pants that match the belt on Katniss' dress. We walk to a relatively new restaurant. The tables have gold cloth over them.

"Katniss! Peeta! Over here." I hear Finnick call. I chuckle.

"Yeah yeah we're coming." Katniss replies. We sit at a booth.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be a dad. Congratulations man." Finnick and I give each other a friendly hug.

"Annie! I missed you." Katniss squeals.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry, I just had to tell him." Annie replies. We all sit down and make friendly conversation before Finnick gets down on one knee.


End file.
